Les drabbles de fer
by Almayen
Summary: Un personnage, un mot imposé, et quelques centaines de mots... [Recueil de drabble de 100, 200, 500 mots]
1. Lancel & Poids

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Hey ! Voici un nouveau recueil sur GOT. Au programme des drabbles de 100, 200, 300, 400 ou 500 mots, etc, bref des comptes ronds. Les textes seront écrit à partir de deux éléments : un personnage et un mot. Le mot pour être au centre de l'OS ou nommé juste une fois. En revanche le personnage imposé sera au centre du texte. N"hésitez pas à proposer des combinaisons !

**Combinaison 1 (proposée par Marina) :** Lancel + poids

**Nombres de mots :** 200

_Note secondaire : j'ai beaucoup trop de fois utilisé "avoir l'impression" dans ce drabble mais il était 23h50 lorsque j'ai écrit ça, alors on m'excuse (non?)_

* * *

Lancel Lannister n'avait jamais eu l'impression que sa vie lui appartenait réellement. Né dans une des familles les plus riches de Westeros, son rôle avait été déterminé avant même sa venue au monde. Perpétuer la lignée, être un homme – un _vrai_ –, combattre armes à la main, ne jamais montrer peur ni faiblesse... Toutes les responsabilités qui avaient été placées sur ses épaules constituaient en un poids qui lui paraissait impossible à porter.

Et pourtant, Lancel n'avait jamais eu l'impression que quiconque n'accorde de l'importance à sa vie. Il savait que ses parents l'aimaient, ses frères et sœurs aussi mais... Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être aimé pour lui-même, mais plutôt pour la personne qu'il devait être aux yeux de la société.

Et pour cette raison, Lancel n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'exister.

Ce n'était que lorsqu'il était entré chez les Moineaux que Lancel s'était senti vivant. Dans cet ordre, il n'était plus un Lannister dont les responsabilités s'accumulaient, mais simplement Frère Lancel. Pour la première fois, Lancel pouvait sentir le poids d'une vie qu'il n'avait pas demandé s'envoler.

Pour la première fois, des étrangers l'acceptaient entièrement, sans attendre quoi que ce soit de lui.

Ce sentiment de sérénité était enivrant.


	2. Jaime & Amour

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** je vais enfin reprendre Fairy Tail aujourd'hui. Vous, c'est quoi les séries / anime du moment ?

**Combinaison 2 (proposée par jFANGIRLd) :** Jaime + amour

**Nombres de mots :** 400

_Merci à Angelica et Marina pour leurs reviews sur le drabble précédent_

_Ce deuxième drabble répond aussi au prompt 302 du mille prompt (400 mots exactement (je me fie à ce que m'indique mon traitement de texte) et à la 5e contrainte de la collection restreinte (ne pas utiliser la lettre "w")._

* * *

Amour.

C'était quelque chose à laquelle Jaime Lannister ne pensait plus avoir droit. Après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites ou la souffrance qu'il avait engendrée... L'amour ne semblait pas pouvoir faire partie de son quotidien.

Et pourtant.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait sur l'île de Tarth, entouré de sa femme et de leurs trois enfants, Jaime pouvait dire qu'il était profondément et sincèrement heureux.

Et qu'il était pour la première fois – d'une certaine manière du moins – réellement amoureux. Il avait certes aimé Cersei de toute son âme, mais... il se rendait compte avec le recul que cet amour n'était pas le plus sain qu'il soit et frôlait parfois plus l'adoration qu'un respect mutuel.

Les choses étaient différentes avec Brienne. Plus simples. Plus routinières – et même s'il n'aurait jamais pensé apprécier cette vie calme loin de l'excitation des combats et de la cour, le fait était qu'il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

Il se sentait parfois coupable de ressentir autant de plénitude, lui qui avait brisé tant de vies. _Tu n'es pas tout noir Jaime Lannister_, lui répétait doucement sa femme lorsqu'elle le voyait douter ainsi. _Tu es un homme bon, qui a fait de mauvaises actions certes, mais qui s'est amplement rattrapé ensuite. Tu t'es battu au péril de ta vie contre les Morts et... tu es resté auprès de moi. Tu as changé. Tu ne crois pas que ça compte ?_

Jaime ne savait pas répondre à cette question et se contentait généralement d'éluder celle-ci en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Mais derrière son sourire se voulant rassurant, ses doutes demeuraient : avait-il réellement changé ? Méritait-il de connaître amour et bonheur ?

Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas. Mais il avait envie de le croire. Car il n'y avait que s'il avait changé, _réellement_ changé, qu'il pourrait être digne de Brienne. C'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus : qu'un jour celle-ci se rende compte qu'il ne la mérite pas et décide de s'en aller. Ou plutôt de le chasser de son fief, étant donné qu'ils s'étaient installés à Tarth, loin du continent et des intrigues qui y naissaient.

Oui, Jaime ne savait pas s'il méritait l'amour de Brienne. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Mais lorsqu'il voyait les yeux de Brienne, si sincèrement amoureux, il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire.


	3. Littlefinger & Chute

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** je vais aux Curieuses Nocturnes d'Orsay ce soir.

**Combinaison 3 :** Littlefinger + chute

**Nombres de mots :** 300

_Merci à Angelica et Marina pour leurs reviews sur le drabble précédent. Je dédie ce texte à Marina car elle aime Lysa, et qu'elle est un peu évoquée ici._

_Ce troisième drabble répond aussi au prompt 9 du mille prompt (Littlefinger), au "collectionner les Pop" (Mérida : écrire sur une chute) et au prompt of the day (Paradis). Donc cela fait trois cumuls de défis pour les Toujours plus !_

* * *

Il tombait.

Encore.

La chute ne semblait jamais vouloir se terminer – et pourtant elle finissait toujours par arriver, douloureuse et implacable. Et lorsque tout son être s'emplissait de souffrance, qu'il sentait que ses os éclataient en poussières, le néant de sa propre existence l'envahissait.

Et le cycle recommençait du début. Il tombait, inexorablement, encore et encore.

Cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre à vrai dire. Avec tout le mal qu'il avait fait dans sa vie, il ne s'attendait pas à être envoyé au Paradis, où à ce que les Sept réservaient aux âmes vertueuses et bonnes – deux qualités qu'il n'avait jamais réellement développées. Oui, Littlefinger savait que le moment de sa mort venue, sa conscience serait malmenée indéfiniment en Enfers.

Il ne pensait simplement pas que sa torture prendrait cette forme ci. Pourquoi de tous ses crimes, les Sept avaient choisi de le refaire vivre la mort de Lysa ? Il avait fait des choses bien pires, comme trahir Eddard Starck ou envoyer Sansa tout droit en Enfer. Et pourtant, c'était bien la chute de Lysa qu'il expérimentait.

Et entre deux moments de conscience torturées, revenait sans cesse cette question : pourquoi ce crime ci ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Peut-être parce que c'était la première mort qu'il causait de sa propre main. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pu se réfugier derrière des « je ne pouvais pas prévoir que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi » dans ce cas de figure là : lui seul était responsable de cette mort. Peut-être aussi que Lysa Arryn avait été réellement amoureuse de lui, au point de se salir elle-même les mains pour lui.

Ou peut-être que les Sept faisaient preuve d'humour noir et trouvaient qu'une chute, pour celui qui n'avait eu cesse de gravir péniblement les échelons de la société, était particulièrement ironique.


	4. Sansa & Angoisse

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** je suis allée voir le concert de Canine hier et c'était magistral.

**Combinaison 4 (proposée par jFANGIRLd) : **Sansa + Angoisse

**Nombres de mots :** 200

_Merci à **Angelica** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur le drabble précédent (et j'ai vu que 2 personnes avaient mis en follow/fav, merci, n'hésitez pas à faire un coucou en review et à proposer des combinaisons!) _

_Ce drabble répond aussi au prompt 361 du mille prompt (écrire sur l'épisode 5x6), le prompt Si tu l'oses 367 (délicat petit flocon de neige) et à la Pop Mérida (écrire sur un personnage en robe). Donc trois défis pour les Toujours plus !_

* * *

Dans sa robe de mariée d'un blanc étincelant, elle frissonne. Non pas à cause de la neige qui tombe sur ses cheveux roux, mais à cause de l'homme qui l'attend de l'autre côté de l'autel. Elle ignore quel genre d'homme est Ramsay Bolton, mais elle s'en méfie. Elle a déjà traversé un mariage malheureux et échappé de peu à une union encore plus désastreuse. Ramsay sera-t-il de la tempe de Joffrey ou de Tyrion ? Elle n'ose espérer une alliance comme celle qu'on eu ses parents – cela fait bien longtemps que ses rêves de petite fille se sont envolés. Elle ne demande pas l'amour.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est un mariage courtois.

Et comme elle ne sait pas encore à quoi s'en tenir pour le moment, elle frissonne. D'incertitude, d'angoisse, de peur.

Plus tard, elle frissonnera de _terreur_.

Mais pour l'instant, Ramsay lui prend la main doucement, comme si elle était un délicat petit flocon de neige, et Sansa s'autorise un instant à pousser un soupir de soulagement.

_Décidément, je n'apprendrais jamais_, pensera-t-elle quelques heures après la cérémonie. Je suis toujours un petit oiseau naïf. Mais au fond d'elle, elle prend une résolution : l'on ne m'y reprendra plus.


	5. Viserys & Poids

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** un anime à me recommander ?

**Combinaison 5 (proposée par Marina) : **Viserys + Poids

**Nombres de mots :** 100

_Merci à **Angelica** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur le drabble précédent _

_Ce drabble répond aussi au prompt 301 du mille prompt et au prompt 25 de la collection restreinte (tous deux consistants à écrire exactement 100 mots)_

* * *

Viserys voit comment Daenerys le regarde, et il tremble de fureur. Elle a définitivement quitté son camp pour se tourner vers son mari. Comment peut-elle préférer ce barbare plutôt que lui, son frère ? Son _roi_ ?

Il sait qu'elle se dit qu'il est fou, à parler du trône et de Westeros. Mais il n'est pas fou. Simplement écrasé par les responsabilités : l'avenir de leur famille dépend de lui.

_C'est un poids qu'il n'était pas prêt à porter,_ ce dit-il lorsqu'il meurt. Et au lieu d'en vouloir à sa sœur, il se surprend à espérer que Daenerys le sera.


	6. Arya & Mantra

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** j'ai dû porter des bouquins d'un total de 10 kilos pendant 15min à bout de bras avant-hier. Résultat : j'ai des courbatures. Cette école va me tuer.

**Combinaison 6 (nuit du Fof) : **Arya + Mantra

**Nombres de mots :** 200

_Merci à **Angelica** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur le drabble précédent _

_Ce drabble est né de la 115e nuit du FoF, où il fallait rédiger un texte sur le thème **"mantra".** Il répond également au 50e défi de la collection restreinte (ne pas utiliser le mot "parce que") et le 350e défi du Mille prompt (écrire sur l'épisode 4x05)_

* * *

_Joffrey... Cersei... Walder Frey... Meryn Trant... Tywin Lannister... la femme rouge... Berric Dondarion... Thoros de Myr... Ilyn Payne... la Montaigne... _

Elle ne pouvait s'endormir sans avoir terminé sa liste.

« La liste de toutes les putains de personne de Westeros ? » lui avait-demandé, moqueur, le Limier.

« Non, l'avait-elle contredit. Seulement celles que je vais tuer ».

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui faire face pour savoir qu'il avait été surpris par sa réponse aussi vindicative et définitive. Peut-être une part de lui-même trouvait-il cela étrange qu'une fillette comme elle ait une berceuse aussi morbide.

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que sa liste était sa seule compagne.

Sansa retenue en otage à Port-Royal et le reste de sa famille décimée, ne lui restait que sa liste. Tout ceux qu'elle avait un jour côtoyé – Yoren, Gendry, Tourte Chaude et tous les autres – avaient fini par mourir à leur tour, ou bien l'avait abandonné. Même le Limier, dont elle finit par rajouter le nom pour conclure son rituel, disparaîtrait à son tour.

Au final, seule la liste demeurerait.

Alors Arya la répétait, soir après soir, murmurant ce mantra comme la promesse qu'un jour viendrait où elle se vengerait.


	7. Bran & Mémoire

**Note de l'auteure :** Ce texte a aussi écrit pour la 115e nuit du Fof, sur le mot **"mémoire"** cette fois-ci.

**Combinaison 7 (nuit du fof) :** Mémoire + Bran

**Nombre de mots :** 200

_Merci à **Angelica** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur le drabble précédent._

* * *

Le garçon qu'il était est définitivement mort et a laissé pleinement sa place à la Corneille. Il a ainsi connaissance du présent et du passé du monde entier : plus aucun évènement n'a de secret pour lui.

Ce qui est plutôt paradoxal. Lui qui est devenu la mémoire de l'humanité, a perdu la sienne. Il a oublié qui il était. Comme il le répète, il n'est plus Bran Stark. Ses souvenirs ne se sont pas envolés mais... ils ne lui appartiennent plus. Il avait déjà eu conscience de ce phénomène lorsqu'il était encore dans le grand Nord, mais cela lui apparaît d'autant plus clairement maintenant qu'il est de retour à Winterfell, dans ce qui devrait être sa maison mais qui n'est plus qu'un tas de brique comme un autre.

Il trouve assez ironique le fait que le Roi de la Nuit veuille le tuer pour cette mémoire qu'il représente, lui qui n'est même plus en mesure de se souvenir d'un seul moment de bonheur qui soit propre à Bran Stark.

Il aurait pu trouver cela triste - mais il n'était plus suffisamment conscient de lui-même pour ce faire.


	8. Jon & Mélancolie

**Note de l'auteure :** je sais pas trop quoi dire à part que j'ai mal à la dent.

**Combinaison 8 (gazette) :** Jon + mélancolique

**Nombre de mots :** 300

Ce texte répond au 906e défi du mille prompt (caractère : mélancolique) et au 272e prompt du si tu l'oses (abri)

_Merci à **Angelica** (x), **Marina** (x2), **Ahelya** (x2), **Destrange** (x2) et **Wizzette** (x2) pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents!_

* * *

Le groupe s'est arrêté pour la nuit et tous commencent à s'activer pour préparer le camp. Jon se sent encore un peu à l'écart des sauvageons, qui évoluent naturellement dans cet environnement qu'ils n'ont pourtant pas vu depuis de longs mois maintenant. Tormund lance une pique sur les gens du sud et leur faiblesse en lui lançant un regard appuyé, alors Jon décide de chercher de quoi allumer un feu.

Il fait plusieurs mètres, et arrive dans une grotte - mais ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle. C'est _la_ grotte, _sa_ grotte.

_Voilà pourquoi cet endroit me semblait si familier_, pense-t-il douloureusement. La raison était toute simple : il était déjà venu ici, bien des années plus tôt, en sens inverse.

A l'époque, il descendait du grand nord pour gagner le Mur.

A l'époque, il y avait Ygrid.

Comme mû d'une impulsion irrépressible, il s'avance dans l'antre sombre, et tout est comme dans ses souvenirs. L'atmosphère particulière de l'abri excavé n'a pas changée, et il peut presque voir la belle sauvageonne émerger de la piscine naturelle de la grotte. Il revoit l'eau goûter de sa toison intime qu'elle a aussi flamboyante que ses cheveux, perler au bout de ses seins, tracer une larme sous ses yeux moqueurs et fiers. Il l'entend lui proposer de rester ici pour toujours et d'abandonner le restant du monde.

Et d'un coup, l'apparition disparait. Ne reste que le froid et le vent, couplé d'une mélancolie amère.

_Nous aurions dû rester ici, Ygrid. Rien que tout les deux, pour toujours et à jamais. Les Marcheurs Blancs auraient peut-être triomphé, Daenerys aurait réduit en cendres ce pays, mais au moins, tu serai toujours vivante._


	9. Sansa & Solipsisme

**Combinaison 8 (Nuit du Fof) :** Sansa + Solipsisme

**Nombre de mots :** 400

Ce texte répond au 24e défi de la collection restreinte (rien de fanon). Ce texte a été écrit pour la 116e nuit du Fof sur le thème **"solipsisme**". Késako ? Et bien selon la charmante modo (autrement dit : la psychopathe qu'on aime quand même) qui a proposé ce mot, le solipsisme, c'est quand tu pars du principe que tes sens te trompent potentiellement tout le temps et que la seule chose vraie c'est ta conscience.

_Merci à **Angelica** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents!_

* * *

_**Warning** : ça parle de Sansa, de Ramsay, donc un warning viol. Rien de graphique, mais le warning est quand même présent et pas juste pour décorer._

_Si vous avez besoin d'aide ou soutient, mes mp vous sont ouverts !_

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver.

Cela n'était pas en train d'arriver.  
Oui, c'est ça.  
Ce n'était pas . en . train . d'arriver.

Après tout, si ça se trouve, elle rêvait. Elle rêvait d'un horrible cauchemar certes, un douloureux et horrible cauchemar, mais qui n'en restait pas moins irréel. Elle se réveillerait, et tout serait comme avant.

Mais la souffrance qu'elle ressentait en ce moment lui disait que si elle était réellement en train de faire un cauchemar, cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle se serait réveillée sous le coup de la douleur.

À moins que... que tout cela n'existe pas. Après tout la douleur n'était qu'une information créée par le cerveau. Et si le sien avait tout simplement décidé de jouer un jeu cruel avec elle mais que... rien de tout cela n'était en train de se dérouler ? Et si les coups qu'elle recevait, les morsures qu'elle sentait, n'étaient rien qu'autre qu'une illusion, certes réaliste, mais une illusion ? Dans ce cas, le rire cruel et les gémissements bestiaux de l'autre n'existaient pas non plus.

Ses sens s'amusaient à la tromper, rien de plus.

Tout n'était qu'illusion.

La main broyant son sein – illusion.  
Le sang mêlé de sperme entre ses cuisses – illusion.  
Même les larmes qu'elle versait n'étaient qu'illusion. Tout ce qui n'était pas elle, la partie d'elle-même que l'on appelait conscience, était une illusion.

Seule sa conscience existait. Et sa conscience lui disait de partir, d'attendre que ses sens aient fini de la tromper. Il n'y avait grand chose d'autre à faire. D'autant plus que... cela n'était pas en train d'arriver non ?

Elle attendit alors que l'autre ai terminé – ce qui était paradoxal, on ne pouvait terminer quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produite, n'est-ce pas ? - et se força à se calmer.

En vain.

Elle passa le reste de la nuit à sangloter, alors que lui dormait, satisfait et comblé. S'il demeurait aussi calme après l'avoir malmené ainsi, cela voulait bien dire que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion ? Personne ne pouvait s'amuser à détruire des gens et retourner tranquillement se coucher comme si de rien n'était ?

Le lendemain, en constatant que les marques et la douleur ne disparaissaient pas, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : Ramsay Bolton n'était pas une illusion.

Cet homme était certes un cauchemar, mais un cauchemar bien réel.


	10. Lancel & Amerei

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce drabble est un cadeau pour **Marina.** Bon anniversaire Marina ! Je suis désolée, avec le calendrier et les Secret Santa je n'ai pas pu faire un OS long comme l'an dernier, mais j'espère que ces cent mots te plairont.

**Combinaison 10 (proposée pour Marina) : **Lancel + Amerei

**Nombres de mots :** 100

_Merci à **Angelica** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur le drabble précédent _

_Ce drabble consititue donc en drabble 5/50 pour ma collection et répond au 26e défi de la collection restreinte (ne pas utiliser le mot "et")_

* * *

Sa promise est... surprenante. Elle est volage, franche, sûre d'elle. Elle s'est libérée des contraintes que l'on attendait d'elle. Elle a plus de respect pour ses désirs que pour la religion.

Elle est tout ce qu'il ne sera jamais.

Pourtant, il se surprend à apprécier son rire.

Pire. Il se surprend à _désirer_ son rire.

Car elle est aussi courageuse, attentionnée, loyale, respectueuse de sa personne.

Alors petit à petit, il commence à l'appeler par son prénom.

_Amerei..._ Lancel n'aurait jamais pensé aimer quelqu'un comme elle. Pourtant, il remercie désormais chaque jour les Sept de l'avoir uni à elle.


	11. Arya & Presque

**Combinaison 11 (Nuit du Fof) :** Arya + Presque

**Nombre de mots :** 100

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 118e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Presque".** Il répond aussi au défi des 365 drabbles (31. attraper), au mille prompt 692 (se jurer de se venger) et à la collection restreinte (21. ne pas utiliser le mot "ça")

_Merci à **Angelica** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents !_

* * *

Elle se débat férocement mais le Limier se contente de l'attraper et de la jeter sur son épaule, comme si elle n'était qu'un pantin désarticulé.

Peut-être est-ce ce qu'elle est.

Un pantin, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle pensait pourtant être devenue plus forte, plus agile – mais la vie lui montre qu'elle n'est toujours qu'une enfant.

Car encore une fois, elle assiste impuissante à la mort d'un des siens.

_Robb... Mère..._

Dire qu'elle les avaient presque retrouvés.

.

Et bien soit. Si elle n'est pas suffisamment forte pour les protéger, au moins deviendra-t-elle suffisamment forte pour les venger.


	12. Theon & Arc

**Combinaison 12 (Nuit du Fof) :** Theon + Arc

**Nombre de mots :** 300

Ce texte a été écrit pour la 120e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Arc"**. Je me base sur le livre ; dans celui-ci, lorsque Ramsay apprend que Theon est un bon archer, il lui coupe certains doigts pour que celui-ci ne puisse plus tirer à l'arc.

_Merci à **Angelica**, **Destrange** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents !_

* * *

\- Apprend moi à tirer.

\- Non.

\- Apprend moi à tirer.

\- Dégage.

Il soupire et jette un regard vers la morveuse. Elle le regarde fixement de ses grands yeux gris, un arc dans ses mains sales tendues vers lui.

\- Apprend moi à tirer.

Elle semble soudainement se rendre compte de quelque chose et rajoute :

\- S'il te plaît.

À cela, Théon éclate de rire. Elle n'a aucune envie d'être polie mais s'efforce de l'être, pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Le Fer-né soupire alors une nouvelle fois, résigné, et marque son accord d'un hochement de tête. La morveuse se met alors à sautiller de joie et à le traîner vers le stand d'entraînement, désert à cette heure matinale.

Theon ne sait pas bien pourquoi par les Sept il a accepté de lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Peut-être parce qu'après deux semaines de « apprend moi à tirer », il a finalement atteint les limites de sa patience. Ou bien parce qu'il pressent qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à continuer pendant deux semaines – voir deux mois – avec la même rengaine. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle lui rappelle sa sœur, aussi bagarreuse qu'elle. Yara lui manque terriblement... Sentant les larmes monter au coin de ses yeux, il se reprend et commence à donner des conseils à la morveuse.

Et il doit bien admettre qu'elle se débrouille pas mal du tout.

**.**

La morveuse a bien grandi. Elle est devenue une féroce jeune femme, impitoyable et forte.

Lui, en revanche, a bien perdu de sa superbe. Les tortures de Ramsay l'ont rendu faible – il ne peut même plus tirer à l'arc. Mais lorsqu'il voit Arya utiliser son arc, grâce aux leçons qu'il lui avait enseigné, il se dit qu'une part de son talent vit toujours quelque part.


	13. Cersei & Abandonner

**Combinaison 13 (proposée par Lassa) :** Cersei + Abandonner

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Merci à **Angelica**, **Destrange Lassa** (x12), **Maneeya**, **Conteuse**, **yoh-nee** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents !_

* * *

Jaime est parti.

Elle ne parvient pas à le croire – il est parti pour rejoindre le nord, et l'a abandonnée. Il a parlé d'honneur, de promesse, de marcheurs blancs... Mais tout cela ne devrait avoir aucune importance pour lui ; seule elle importait.

_Nous sommes venus dans ce monde ensemble, nous le quitterons ensemble_. Où était passée cette promesse tant de fois répétée ? Jaime avait tiré un trait dessus comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer pour qu'il l'abandonne ainsi ?

En tout cas, le résultat était là : maintenant, elle est seule.


	14. Sansa & Margaery

**Combinaison 14 (proposée par les défis de l'antre du démon) :** Sansa x Margaery, faire pile 100 mots

**Nombre de mots :** 100 (logique)

_Merci à **Angelica**, **Lassa**, **Silva**,** titepuce** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents !_

* * *

Sansa n'avait jamais entendu son cœur battre aussi fort depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Port-Réal.

Au début, c'était à cause de l'excitation que la ville lui procurait. Mais ses battements de cœur, d'abord joyeux, étaient vite devenus angoissés, pour atteindre leur paroxysme à l'exécution de son père. Depuis, alors que Joffrey la malmenait, ils ne s'étaient jamais calmés, la maintenant toujours sur le qui-vive.

Pourtant, le cœur de Sansa ne battait jamais aussi furieusement que lorsque Margaery lui prenait le bras pour marcher avec elle dans les jardins. Le plus étrange, c'est que cette sensation lui était tout sauf désagréable.


	15. Tyrion, Jaime & Lecture

**Combinaison 16 (proposée par les défis de l'antre du démon) :** personnage A fait la lecture au personnage B

**Nombre de mots :** 500

_Merci à **Angelica** et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents !_

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Castral Roc depuis plusieurs heures désormais. Malgré le couvre-feu qu'imposait ces heures normalement consacrées au sommeil, de la lumière provenait d'une chambre située dans les quartiers nobles du château. En voyant la raie lumineuse projetée par la flamme d'une bougie à l'intérieur de la pièce, un passant aurait pu croire à deux amants réunis dans l'intimité de la nuit. Il n'en était cependant rien : les deux êtres éveillés étaient en effet deux frères.

Ceux-ci formaient un ensemble disparate : le premier était beau, les cheveux d'un blond doré, des yeux émeraudes, tandis que le cadet semblait avoir pris toute la laideur que son aîné ne possédait pas. Mais comme si ces différences ne les atteignaient pas, les deux frères étaient plongés à l'unisson dans un même ouvrage.

De là émanait le deuxième constat étrange de ce tableau nocturne. Là où d'ordinaire les aînés faisaient la lecture à leurs cadets, c'était bel et bien le plus jeune qui s'appliquait ici à lire l'ouvrage à voix haute. Le plus grand avait fermé les yeux, se laissant bercer par les mots du plus jeune. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsque ce dernier eut cessé de parler.

\- Le chapitre est déjà terminé ? s'enquit-il tristement.

\- Oui, répondit le petit. Je te lirai la suite demain.

\- Oh non, je veux connaître la suite ! Tu ne peux pas lire un autre chapitre ? demanda-t-il timidement. S'il te plaît ? Pour moi ?

Le plus jeune considéra un instant la demande de son aîné avant de lâcher un soupir :

\- Très bien, fit-il semblant d'accepter à contre-coeur, comme si cette réponse lui coûtait.

En réalité, il était plus qu'heureux de faire la lecture à son grand frère. Toute sa vie, celui-ci l'avait protégé des autres, des rumeurs, des moqueries, parfois même du reste de leur propre famille. Il avait toujours été celui qui l'aidait, alors que lui, nain difforme qu'il était, ne pouvait rien faire en échange pour lui.

Sauf une chose : la lecture.

Les yeux de l'aîné étaient aussi beaux que défaillants et s'ils étaient capables de fendre la foule, ils ne parvenaient pas à bien déchiffrer les lettres. Celles-ci devenaient alors pour lui d'obscurs symboles, qu'il avait relativement appris à dompter sans toutefois jamais les maîtriser complètement, rendant pour lui l'exercice de la lecture extrêmement désagréable.

Le cadet en revanche, possédait une affiliation naturelle avec les lettres et les livres, parvenant à les appréhender immédiatement.

Alors quand un jour son frère était venu, timidement, lui demander de l'aider à lire une phrase particulièrement difficile, le plus jeune n'avait pas hésité un seul instant – pour une fois que c'était _lui_ qui pouvait aider l'autre ! Les phrases étaient ensuite devenues des pages puis des livres, tant et si bien que ce tableau fraternel du premier écoutant le deuxième était devenu habituel.


	16. Lancel & Kevan

**Combinaison 16 (proposée par Marina) :** moment entre Lancel et Kevan

**Nombre de mots :** 300

_Merci à **Angelica**, **Lassa** (x2), **LitanyRiddle** (x8) et **Marina** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents !_

* * *

Étendu dans le grand lit blanc, Lancel paraissait terriblement petit. Maintenant qu'il était sans connaissance et que les détails de son visage n'étaient plus camouflés par une animation quelconque, Kevan pouvait dicerner chaque cerne, chaque plis laissé par une ride d'angoisse, chaque creux sur son visage pâle. Ce constat brisa son cœur de père : comment avait-il pu laisser faire une chose pareille ?

C'était de sa faute si son grand garçon était dans cet état là. Tout d'abord, il l'avait envoyé à Port-Réal, droit dans la gueule de monstres qui n'avaient pas hésité à le broyer. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le savoir, auraient pu dire certains pour chasser sa culpabilité – mais le problème n'était pas là. Il était surtout dans le fait que lorsque Lancel était enfin revenu à la maison, Kevan n'avait pensé qu'à le disputer.

« Délaisse un peu les Sept » lui avait-il rabâché sans cesse. « Concentre toi sur le mariage à venir »

Et après Kevan s'étonnait que Lancel se soit détourné de lui ! Si seulement il avait cherché à comprendre son besoin de se tourner vers la foi, s'il avait écouté la souffrance de son fils au lieu de tourner les yeux en faisant semblant de ne pas la voir...

Il ne serait pas inconscient, une énorme coupure sur le ventre qui le plongeait entre la vie et la mort.

Cette blessure était peut-être l'œuvre de Cersei et des traîtres à sa solde, mais elle était également de sa faute. Le Lancel qu'il avait devant lui était le résultat de ses manquements à son devoir de père.

Ce constat lui donnait envie de s'ôter la vie de remords. Toutefois, Kevan n'en fit rien – culpabiliser d'avantage ne servirait à rien. Il n'avait pas été présent dans le passé pour Lancel, mais cela changerait désormais. Il prendrait soin de son petit lion, veillerait son sommeil et l'emmènerait loin de cette maudite ville dès qu'il serait en état de voyager.

Car oui, Lancel se réveillerait, Kevan n'en avait aucun doute – il avait toujours été le plus résilient et fort des Lannister après tout. Ce n'était pas un complot machiavélique et un maudit poignard qui allaient l'arracher à lui !

Pour sceller cette certitude, Kevan se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front tout en murmurant :

« Repose toi, mon fils. Tu es en sécurité : ton père veille sur toi. Et cette fois-ci, il ne te décevra pas. »


End file.
